Amor u Odio
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Es un ente amable, cuidadoso, y un tanto cómico, demasiado agradable para ser un vikingo, pero lo es, hay algo en su postura, en la valentía que emana su aura, que me dice quién es… No entiendo ni un poco mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿Es acaso esto lo que llaman amor o es esto acaso lo que llaman odio? [1ºReto "Entre el amor y el odio" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"] Drabble


Vaya.

Nunca pensé en decidirme a subir algo por fin por aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez en que me senté en aquella lejana computadora de antaño y me dediqué a escribir como una loca cuando tenía la fiebre de la emoción por la película, el día de hoy, he encontrado el valor de compartirla con ustedes. También debo decir que, en parte, me sentí inspirada por el Reto del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom" el cual les recomiendo, allí todos son muy buenos y participar es genial, tienen ideas muy buenas y flexibles que pueden llegar a inspirarlos a ustedes también a sacar a luz por fin sus propios fics, aunque claro no me debo olviar de que debo declarar formalmente que:

**[**Esta historia participa en el 1ºReto "Entre el amor y el odio" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"**]**

Lo que hace esto oficialmente la primera vez participaré en los retos de este Foro, y claro, espero no sea la última ¡Es muy emocionante hacerlo! =D

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de How To Train Your Dragon, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. La obra cinematográfica basada en la serie de libros pertenecientes a su respectiva escritora Cressida Cowell son sólo de ella. Entre otros contribuyentes e implicados de ambas creaciones; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Tristemente, nada me pertenece.

**Resumen:**Es un ente amable, cuidadoso, amistoso y un tanto cómico, demasiado agradable para ser un vikingo, pero lo es, hay algo en su postura, en la valentía que emana su aura, que me dice quién es… No entiendo ni un poco mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿Es acaso esto lo que llaman amor o es esto acaso lo que llaman odio?

**Rated K+: **Por claras razones de que es una historia pasajera, breve y apta para todo público, unas cuántas malas palabras, pero nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo, estoy aquí expresando mi amor por tan hermosa obra de arte como lo son las dos entregas de las películas, y que decir de su música.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Amor u Odio.**

_Esa es la Cuestión._

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

No entiendo ni un poco mis sentimientos hacia _él._

¿Es acaso esto lo que llaman _amor_?

Pero no podrías ser así, cada vez que lo observo directo a los ojos, puedo sentir en mí mucho más que una estúpida sensación empalagosa, quiero arrojarme sobre él y hacerle gritar que yo soy la mejor, que él era un tramposo debilucho, y del grosor de una escoba, que no podía ser vencida por él.

Pero en las noches mi ira mengua, soy como el gran Thor luego de la batalla, en el lecho tranquilo de mi hogar, con la luz de la luna tocando mi cara, no puedo evitar que se forme su rostro en mi mente, y en mis imaginaciones, y no estoy exactamente atacándolo, lo estoy siguiendo en el bosque. Quizás Loki ha estado haciendo sus travesuras en mi mente, y yo me dejo llevar por sus ilusiones, no puede ser que me concentre tanto en Hiccup, como si fuera mi presa, como si yo, una gran guerrera, quisiera malgastar sus fuerzas cazando un conejito inofensivo.

No puede ser que ese timador logre corromper a toda la aldea, siempre he sido de las más destacadas, y en tan poco tiempo, como si no costase nada, él llega y quiere sustituir mi lugar.

¿Es acaso esto a lo que llaman _odio_?

Tampoco puede ser eso, no entiendo el porqué, como si de repente no me conociera ni a mí misma, surge en mi corazón una pequeña angustia, no capto las razones, pero no _puedo_ odiarlo, no puedo, simplemente, cuando pienso en hacer algo más que menospreciarlo, con mi cabeza fría, no sale esa necesidad de molestarle, de hacer algo en contra de él, de hecho, la idea de lastimarle, o que alguien lo lastime, es lo que me molesta.

Bendito el día en que marcharé al Valhalla y ya no deberé de preocuparme por fastidiosos pensamientos que perturban ¡Justamente cuando me decido a dormir! Y también maldito el día en que ese pedazo de pez con olor a tronco, voz de niño, ojos de césped y cabellos indomables haya nacido, sin importarme que sea hijo del jefe o no.

¿Cómo de un árbol tan sólido sale un vástago tan enclenque?

Si nuestro estilo de vida fuera diferente, estoy segura de que él podría tener un lugar mejor en nuestra sociedad, no sufriría tanto, tendría amigos y yo incluso podría acompañarlo en sus paseos por donde sea que vaya, pues no temeríamos por nuestras vidas, y yo tampoco tendría que preocuparme porque él no se toma en serio esas razonables preocupaciones… Genial, ahora pienso como una sabelotodo. Lo que sea que él tenga es contagioso.

Cierro mis ojos, estoy decidida a dejar mi mente en blanco y dormirme de una buena vez.

Pero sueño con lo que menos imaginaría, estoy volando, pero eso no es todo, vuelo sobre un dragón negro, que no reconozco del todo, que provoca con cada aleteo de sus largas extensiones azabaches un vuelco en mi estómago, y la aceleración en mi corazón no es por su velocidad, es por la persona a la que tengo abrazada por detrás: sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas en la nariz, no se opone a cómo lo tengo de cerca por su cintura o cómo jalo el filo de su camisa por los nervios… Es un ente amable, cuidadoso, amistoso y un tanto cómico, demasiado agradable para ser un vikingo, pero lo es, hay algo en su postura, en la valentía que emana su aura, que me dice quién es… Escucho su voz, y ahí está mi solución.

Sabré si es amor u odio cuando esté volando sobre un dragón del color de la noche.

Traducción:_ nunca._

Nuevamente, maldigo mi destino.

**Fin del Drabble "Amor u Odio"**

_Escrito por Marianna B._

* * *

><p>Esta serie de pensamientos por parte de Astrid tienen en mis carpetas de "por publicar" desde hace un año o más… Así que no sean malos conmigo, es parte de lo que se llama "el golpe de la musa un domingo por la tarde tras ver la primera película en DVD" XD espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Es mi primera participación en este fandom, donde sólo había leído por montones hasta hoy ¡Cuando por fin publico algo! Adoro las películas, no me he leído completamente los libros, pero también me están gustando, aunque son claramente tramas muy diferentes, pero las dos tienes sus encantos. Espero poder escribir algo más dentro de poco. Decidí dedicar este pequeño escrito a un reto, pues, si no lo hacía, tardaría muchos más años en terminar de subir este invento mío ;) Pero ya lo hice y estoy satisfecha.

Con mucho cariño, saludos, tareas, sueño y maquetas por hacer.

**Marianita-chan =3**

¡Nos Leemos!


End file.
